dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Park Soo Ah
Perfil *'Nombre: '리지 / Lizzy thumb|250px|Lizzy *'Nombre real:' 박수영 / Park Soo Young *'Apodos:' Elizabeth, Lizzy Bizzy. *'Profesión: '''Cantante, modelo Actriz, MC, Rapera *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento: Busán, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '''169cm *'Peso: 44 kg *'Tipo de Sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Agencia:' PLEDIS Entertainment Mini Biografía Cuando After School hizo comeback con "BANG!" había una miembro de más de las que deberían ser, fue entonces que días después, se dio a conocer que Lizzy sería un miembro más del grupo. Aunque no fue una completa sorpresa, ya que anteriormente habían publicado algunas fotos, y además ella había participado en algunas presentaciones del grupo, sin embargo, utilizaba mascaras o cosas por el estilo manteniendo en secreto su rostro, cosa que le dio un aspecto bastante prometedor. Dramas *Demon Ward (TBS,2013) *What is Mom? (MBC, 2012) cameo *Rascal Sons como Shin Yuri (MBC, 2012) *All My Love como Park Soon Duk (MBC, 2010) Temas para dramas *''Beautiful Girl'' tema para All My Love (2011) Películas *White Curse of the Melody(2011) / Cameo Programas de TV *Invincible Youth (2010) Ep43 *Playgirlz School Every 1 (MBC 2010) *Happy Together (2010) Ep156.208 *Running Man (SBS 2010-2011) *Strong Heart (SBS 2010) *Star King (2011) Ep196.202.238.239 *Weekly Idol (SBS 2011) *Star Couple Challenge (2011) *HELLO (KBS2 2011) *We Got Married (2011) Ep114.115 *Lunar New Year Special (2011 SBS) *Talk Show Hello (2012) *Pit-Pat-Shake (SBS 2012) *Weekly Idol (2013) *Star King (2013) Ep320.322 *Radio Star (2013) Anuncios *MIXXO (2013) Ft After School and Son Dambi *Kiss Me CF (2013) *Landrofer (2011) *The Saem Cosmetics CF (2011) ft Lee Seung Gi *New New Balance CF (2011) Feat. NU'EST (JR , Ren , Min Hyun ) Colaboraciones *Cosmetic - Andup ft Lizzy *Son Dambi -Saturday night(Baile) *Intro Clip de Pledis - Lizzy- Take a bow Vídeos Musicales *Clap - Teen Top Curiosidades *'Grupo K-Pop: After School'After School, Orange Caramel *'Subgrupo: ' AS BLUE, Mystic White. *'Club de fans:'Lizzbians / Lizzylicious *'Debut: '''En 2010. Después de la pista de After School, ''BANG!. *'Especialidad:' Actuar, cantar, natación, piano y rap. *'Música favorita: '''Dance style, balada. *'Cantantes favoritos:' Lady Gaga, Beyoncé, Park Jung Hyun. *'Artistas favoritos:' Josh Hartnett, Kang Boo Ja. *'Aficiones:''' Disfrutar de la música, los juegos de Nintendo DS, arte y manualidades, comer bocadillos y tomarse selcas. *Es la 4ª generación original de After School, pero Pledis anunció que formaba parte de la 3ª. *El Rockero Kim Jong Seo confiesa que su miembro favorito de After School es Lizzy. *Su tipo ideal es Won Bin y So Ji Sub. *No tiene problemas de hablar con acento de Busán en Seúl. *Lizzy iba a hacer uno de los conductores del programa Running Man pero se salió debido a que su grupo (AfterSchool) estaba en Japón promocionándose. *Despues de haberse salido de Running Man estuvo con depresión , Lizzy explicó "me costo mucho poder llegar a ser del elenco y poder ser permanente en el, la gente creía que solamente era invitada y aparecía seguido, ya que me sacaban de las transmisiones , después de salirme de Running Man la gente me decía "ella es la chica que despidieron de Running Man". Luego añadió "A mi no me despidieron, yo me salí de Running Man, por el horario y porque tambien tenia que estar en After School, ahora estoy mucho mejor". *Fue bailarina de Son Dam Bi en varias ocasiones. *El pequeño Moon Mason escogió a Lizzy como una linda noona. *Fue nombrada la idol femenina con el acento (Gangnam, Busan) más encantador. *Lizzy compartió otra historia acerca de su nombre. "Mi nombre casi se convierte en Soon Yo, o Duk Yi. Asi que intente muy duro en convercelo en hacerme un lindo nombre, al final me converti en Lizzy de 'Yeonliji'. *Lizzy se declara la idol satoori (acento de Busan) original. *Debido a la lesión en su pierna, no pudo participar junto a After School en las promociones de First Love *A demostrado ser una de las mas cercanas, junto con Nana y UEE, a Lime de Hello Venus. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *Twitter Oficial﻿ *Cyworld Oficial *Google+ *Perfil (naver) Galería Lizzy1.png Lizzy1Bang.jpg Lizzy1Love.jpg Lizzt1Virgin.jpg LizzyBangJ.jpg LizzyDivaJ.png LizzyPledis.jpg LizzyPlaygirlz.jpg LizzyRambling.jpg LizzyLady.png LizzyFlashback.jpg LizzyFirst.jpg Lizzy 00.jpg Lizzy 01..jpg Lizzy 02.jpg Lizzy 03.jpg Lizzy 04.jpg LizzyLipstick.jpg Lizzy 06.jpg Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:PLEDIS Entertainment Categoría:KPresentador